1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a headset and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal. Such a terminal may be connected to a headset, and make a phone call or listen to music or the like through the headset.